Gryffindor Common Room
by happilyeverafter87
Summary: What happens in the Gryffindor common room at 3 a.m. Harry/OC. Please R&R. Rated M for mature audiences. One Shot


**Found this on my computer. It was written a couple years ago. Please R&R. Be gentle. It's rated M for a reason! Thank you!**

She sighed and turned over again. Frustrated she sat up; the other five girls in the dorm were sleeping soundly and peacefully. Well, apart from Lavender who was snoring something fierce.

Clad in a red Gryffindor shirt and short black spandex shorts she grabbed the throw blanket off the end of her bed and quietly made her way to the common room. As she was nearing the bottom of the steps she saw a shadow move across the wall cast by the large fire in the room.

Very cautiously she continued down not wanting to disturb or frightened who was also seeking refuge in the common room at three a.m. Coming up behind the burgundy couch there was a mop of shaggy black hair leaned against the arm rest. Attached to the hair was none other than Harry Potter. He was writing on a long sheet of parchment that was over an open book.

In the glow of the fire you could see his nicely defined masculine features. His hair almost hung over the black rimmed glasses and just a bit of stubble adorned his chin. His physic was strong, lean and tones, defiantly a sports player. She could see why almost all the other girls fawned over him but she was lucky enough to know he hated the fame and publicity.

She knew how he felt. Faith Summers had chocolate brown hair that fell in soft gentle waves to her waist, her heart shaped face held almond shaped violet grey eyes, feminine brow, button nose and a set of full dark pink lips. Standing at a mere 5'3" she had a slender but busty build. She was the last remaining descendant of Morgana Pendragon. She had powers that even Dumbledore had no idea how to tame. Her powers scared her.

"Faith?" Harry spoke pulling her out of her head. "Everything alright?" He sat up a bit.

"Aye just can't sleep." Her Irish burr thick and husky from sleep.

"Come sit." He moved some of his books to the floor. She wrapped the blanket around her and sat on the other end of the couch curling her feet under her.

"What are you doing?" She asked peering at the books scattered around.

"Studying for Snapes Potions exam. " He sighed and stretched his arms back over his head trying to relieve some of the tension. She couldn't help but notice how his shirt rode up slightly revealing well defined abdominal muscles lightly covered with a trail of dark hair that disappeared into his red flannel pants.

"Oh, um…yea. " She blushed slightly. "How's your arm? That bludger caught you pretty good."

"Oh, I'm fine." He pulled up the sleeve of his left arm. His bicep was one dark, ugly bruise. "Just a bruise." He smiled bashfully, looking at her looking at his arm his mind ran rampant with different scenarios that ended with both of them naked rolling around in front of the fire place.

She reached out tentatively and pulled back. "Does it hurt?"She asked softly.

"Not really. Only if it gets bumped or I'm awake." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Can I try something?" HS e looked into his deep green eyes behind his round glasses.

"Uh…Sure." He sat up. She moved to sit next to him sitting on the edge of the couch. He still had his arm in the air. She put one hand over the bruise gently and the other on the exact opposite side of his arm, "Does this hurt?" She asked as he took a quick breath.

"No, you're hands are freezing. " He said softly watching her intently.

She smiled and closed her eyes concentrating and silently saying a healer's incantation she had learned long ago. A soft, warm light glowed from under her hands. Harry's whole body felt warm. A warmth he'd never felt before. The light faded, she took a deep breath, slowly exhaling. Removing her hands slowly the discoloration that was once dark purple and blue was now faded to a greenish yellow hue.

"Wow, Faith. That's brilliant. Thank you." He examined his arm.

She swayed unsteadily. He put his hand on her hip to keep her on the couch. She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself keeping her eyes shut. "Yes, sorry…..the room just has to stop spinning."

He pulled her onto his lap and held her tight letting her burry her face in his neck.

"Breathe. It's ok." He soothed gently stroking her hair that was secured in a low pony. She breathed in deep inhaling his clean masculine scent.

She leaned into his touch feeling the warmth of this hand, breathing deeply.

Harry's breathing hitched as he felt her warm breath on her neck. He held her gently just relishing in the feel of her body nestled against his. She pulled back slightly looking into his eyes. "Are you alright?" He cupped his hand to her cheek, his thumb running across the smooth pale skin of her cheek.

"Yes, I'm ok." She smiled. "Thank you."

Neither moved. They locked eyes. Harry leaned in slowly closing his eyes letting his hand slide around to the back of her neck pulling her gently towards him.

They're lips met in a soft gentle kiss. Letting his lips linger before pulling back. "I'm sorry, I," He stammered before she crushed her lips to his kissing him passionately, biting at his lower lip. He pulled her to him causing her to straddle his hips. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she willingly granted. They're tongues battling for dominance.

He moaned as he felt her press herself into his throbbing erection grinding against him. His hands slid from her hips under her shirt where he found she wore no bra. Slowly he let his fingers slide over her bare back and up and down, and then gripped her firm bottom.

Her hands slid up into his hair scratching his scalp and tugging his hair causing him to moan.

Pulling apart to breathe his lips fell onto her neck kissing and sucking. Harry hooked his hands under her bum and switched their position so he was on top settled between her legs.

"Oh, Harry." She moaned as his hands found their way to her breasts. Massaging and pinching her nipples as she arched into his touch. She pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it carelessly over the back of the couch.

He took in the sight of her bare body. She was beautiful in the fire light. She reached up and pulled the tie out of her hair letting it cascade to the floor.

His hands trailed fire from her cheek down her neck between her breasts and down her flat stomach where he kneaded her hips roughly. "You're gorgeous He growled.

She blushed in response and pulled at his shirt with he helped her remove letting it land somewhere with her own.

"Are you sure Faith? We don't have," She cut him off with a kiss to the chest.

"I'm positive Harry. I want you." She whispered.

That was all he needed. He attached her breasts. Massaging the left while devouring the right, flicking her nipple with his tongue and biting at her sensitive flesh eliciting the most delicious moans.

Her nails dug into his back, it was the most erotic pain he every felt. He kissed down her stomach and to the waist of her shorts. Hooking his fingers into the waist band he slid them down her long legs. Starring at her fully naked body he ran his hands possessively up her thighs and pulled her hips to the edge of the couch. He kissed her we lips locking eyes with her as his tongue flicked out against her most sensitive spot causing her body to jerk.

He smirked and did it again with more pressure letting his tongue drag slowly down to her entrance. Licking back up to her bundle of nerves he slowly inserted a finger. Her breathing was loud and labored. Her appreciative moans spurring him onward.

"Harry!" she gasped. He quickened his pace as her hands again found his hair. Holding her hips still with one of his hands he knew she was close. Feeling her walls tightening around his fingers. "Harry, Please…..Faster." she panted getting louder. Until she screamed his name with her orgasm. He lazily gave her one last kiss.

Smiling he rested his cheek against her hip smiling at her, watching her come down from her euphoric high. Leaning up he pushed damp hair out of her face. "Beautiful." He murmured placing soft kisses on her neck and shoulders.

Once she gathered her wits about her she smiled and sat up placing a leg on either side of him. She let her long fingers undo the tie of his pajama pants. "You don't have to do this." He cupped the back of her neck. She kissed him passionately tasting herself on his lips.

"I want to." She smiled. She put a hand to his chest and gently pushed him back to lie on the plush burgundy and gold rug.

Pulling his pants down, she sprung free his massive erection. She gripped the base with a firm pressure and flicked her tongue out to taste him. Taking the tip of him into her mouth she released him with a 'pop'. She bobbed her head slowly taking more of him into her mouth each time. What she couldn't fit in her mouth she worked with her hand.

Harry enjoyed the feel of her hot mouth enveloping him. He bucked his hips gently in rhythm with her bobs careful not to choke her.

She let her hand dip down to include his twin weights and his eyes rolled into his head.

"God Faith." He fisted his hand in her hair helping guide her into a quickened rhythm. He felt the tight coiling in the bit of his stomach signaling his impending orgasm. He pulled out of her mouth and saw her gaze turn from lust to questionable.

"Am I doing something wrong?" She asked sadly watching his chest heave.

He kissed her hard and deep. Pulling her onto his lap to straddle him.

"Absolutely not. You're doing everything right. EVERYTHING. I want to be inside you when I cum." He murmured between kisses.

Grabbing her hips he set her on his throbbing member, sliding into her slick folds easily. He shuddered at her tightness. She bit down on his shoulder kissing the red spot that was forming.

Sitting up on his elbows he enjoyed the view of her breasts bouncing as her head dropped back in ecstasy. He sat up kissing her and flipping they're position so he was on top. He rolled his hips and plunged deep into her core. She wrapped her legs around his waist giving him better access to her sweet spot. Her hands scratched down his back leaving red lines in they're wake.

"You're amazing." He grunted with each thrust. He could feel her walls start to tighten around him and the coil in the pit of his stomach started to tighten.

"Ah…Harry….Harry….I'm going, to….Oh God!" He felt her walls tighten as she climaxed and screamed out his name.

A few more thrusts and he soon followed her over the edge moaning her name. Breathing heavily he kissed her deeply before pulling out and lying next to her. He pulled the blanket over them as they snuggled down with the warmth from the fire. Harry let his hand play with her long brown tresses as she held tight to his hand that rested on her hip.

"You are brilliant." He kissed her forehead as she snuggled into his side.

"You're not so bad yourself Mr. Potter." She smiled cupping her hand to his cheek. He leaned into her touch and covered her hand with his much larger one bringing it to his lips and placing a soft kiss in the palm of her hand.

"I feel funny." He murmured softly. "Fuzzy almost."

She nodded. "I know…it's a shame this has to end." She entwined they're fingers together."

"What do you mean? I guess I assumed you had feelings for me." He stumbled slightly embarrassed at being misled.

"I do Harry. But this isn't real." She sat up on her keeping the blanket to her chest.

"What?" He was utterly confused.

"This is just a dream Harry." She smiled at him. "All of this. Everything. Why do you think no one came down? We did make an awful lot of noise." She chuckled pushing her hair out of her face.

"A dream? But it all felt so real." He seemed put out sitting up as well, leaning back on his hands.

"It was real…Here" She put her hand over her heart and leaned in to kiss him. Just as their lips touched she disappeared.

Harry sat up drenched in sweat, his pants sticking to him in the most uncomfortable way. In the early morning light he found his dorm mates fast asleep. Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep he got up and showered. Images of his dream flashed in his mind. As he stared in the mirror towel draped around his waist he saw a faint red mark on his shoulder, the same place where she had nipped him. Letting his fingers ghost over the mark he groaned involuntarily as he saw a flash of her ridding him with her head tossed back.

Shaking his head he got dressed and made his way down to the common room to wait for Ron and Hermione. Sitting down on the couch more images flashed before his eyes.

"Harry?" came a familiar Irish burr. "You're awake early. Can't sleep?" She sat next to him in a pair of shorts and a Gryffindor tee and her hair tied in a low pony.

His breathing hitched. "Um...no actually. Dream woke me." He stumbled.

"Yea same here. So I'm going to get a run in down by the lake. Clear my head." She slipped on her cross trainers. Standing she stretched a bit.

"Faith. The next trip to Hogsmeade, "He looked up at her. "Would you like to join me?"

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'd love to." She whispered. Pulling back she winked at him and left the common room.

He sat back on the couch and smiled. 'Maybe it wasn't a dream. Not really.'

**So what did you think. Let me know!**


End file.
